Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 096
！ チーム | romaji = Kessei! Chīmu Faibudīzu | japanese translated = Formation! Team 5D's | episode number = 96 | japanese air date = February 10, 2010 | english air date = March 12, 2011 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Shinichi Masaki | storyboard artist = Shinichi Masaki | animation director = Yuji Kokai }} "Natural Instincts, Part 1", known as "Formation! Team 5D's" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 10, 2010 and in the United States on March 12, 2011. Summary Factory In a factory Yusei, Crow, Bruno, Jack watch as their Duel Runners are worked on. Bruno is impressed with their accomplishment and Rick explains that by using the Ener-D rotary they have increased the Duel Runners' acceleration by 150%. As 3 devices are lowered onto the Runners, he says that the program Yusei and Bruno developed is also being inputted. Yusei believes that they can use the program to win and Bruno nods in agreement. Crow asks Rick if the company are okay with doing this for them, as they are in a bit of trouble, with their president gone. Although the president is no longer with them after the incident, Rick says that the president left an order for them to help Yusei, Crow and Jack. Jack doubts Bolten is coming back after being dismissed. Rick admits that although the president committed a crime, nobody hates him, because they all know that he loved the Duel Runner from his heart. Until the mistakes of the past are corrected, he says that they intend to protect the company. As he does so, new parts are added to the Duel Runners. Poppo Time Later on, Leo and Luna burst through the doors of Poppo Time to check on the improved Duel Runners. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza are already there. Yusei and Crow model their new Turbo Duel suits, as does Jack, who is uncomfortable with it, as he is used to wearing his old clothes. However there is little difference between his new and old suits. Crow tells him not to say stupid things, when he's wearing the same clothes he always has. Luna inspects the name "5D's" on the badges of the suits and asks if it's the team name. Crow says that Jack chose the name himself, but Jack retorts that Crow suggested it and that it's better than using some other common name. Leo asks what 5D's means. Bruno answers that it means there are 5 Ds and starts to lists things that start with the letter D, "devil", "destroy", "dead hit", "dark" and "daisuki Bruno" (Japanese for the Bruno everyone loves.) Jack hits him on the head and proceeds to explain the real meaning, revealing his Mark of the Dragon. The 5 birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon, Luna asks. Yusei nods and explains that their bonds were called together by the Crimson Dragon. Even though he doesn't have a mark, Leo remarks that he and Luna came to know everyone else because of Luna's mark. Jack tells Leo and Luna that they are part of the team too, shocking both of them. Bruno points out that his name isn't there either and suggests that they call the team "Bruno and 5D's", prompting Jack to hit him on the head once again. Akiza says that she thinks it's a good name. The seven of them put their hands together and say that from today onwards they are Team 5D's. Preliminary match-ups Team 5D's check the preliminary match-ups for the World Racing Grand Prix. Luna asks if the preliminary rounds are like a league. Akiza explains that there are 32 participating teams in total, divided into blocks. The ones in each block compete in a league. The top 2 from each block advance to the next round, where they face off in a tournament. With 4 teams in each block, Bruno says that if you advance, you're in the semi-finals. Leo asks if the first team they face could be Team Unicorn and reminds Luna that they're the guys they met at the opening ceremony. Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament and are rumored to be strong candidates to win this one, Yusei remarks. Leo sighs that it would have been nicer to not have to face such opponents in the same block. Jack interjects and claims that candidates to win or not, they'll defeat whoever stands in their way. Yusei agrees; if they are aiming for victory, they'll have to face strong opponents sooner or later. Crow says that this just means that time came sooner. Still slightly put off, Leo says "I guesses that is true, but..." He gets interrupted by Bruno, who reminds Yusei that it is almost practice time. Yusei, Jack and Crow depart for practice. Luna turns to Akiza and asks what they mean by practice. Akiza says that it is just a practice run and suggests that they watch from the stands. Akiza, Bruno, Leo and Luna then depart to watch, Practice Run Over at the circuit, it is announced that the lane is to be used by Team 5D's for practice and other teams are asked to leave. Luna spots Trudge at the bottom of the stand at the opposite side of the wall. The group go down to greet him. Trudge asks if they came to support Yusei. Leo asks why he's here in his Security uniform. Trudge directs their attention to the lanes and explains that teams are using them for practice and rotating as time passes. Since they are not using auto-pilot, Trudge is there in case there is an accident. Akiza alerts everyone as she spots Yusei and the others coming out. Yusei, Jack and Crow come out of their tunnel on their Duel Runners and ride past their waving supporters. Inside the lane, they are all impressed with the upgraded performance of the Duel Runners. Remembering Pearson and Bolton, who built the Blackbird, Crow tells them that it can now go this fast and vows to win the tournament for them. He calls his 2 team mates and suggests that they test the speed. Then it is said that practice time for Team 5D's is over. Crow states that the other Team is probably not at the Lane and speeds up. As Crow races on, ignoring Yusei's warnings, he notices another Turbo Duelist entering the course. Crow doesn't have enough time to stop and ends up crashing along with the other duelist. Though no one gets injured at the time, Yusei and the others finds out that the next team to practice are none other than Team Unicorn. As they introduce themselves, Jean gets angry thinking that there trying to sabotage them. Still thus Andre settles him down saying that everything is ok, Yusei asks them if there's something they could do to make it up for this incident. Andre then requests him to have a duel with him to which later Yusei accepts. Genius VS Genius While Yusei and Andre get ready to start the duel, Jean and Breo then discuss their plan to watch Yusei duel and learn how he duels. As is revealed that the crash from before was plotted by them so that this could be achieved. As the duels begins, Jean denotes that the duel would be an interesting one, comparing that both Yusei and Andre are similar when it comes to have a genius dueling style. Given that Yusei seems at first to have an early good start. Jean and Breo mention that Andre is using his "Quick Attack Power" deck. However, Andre strategically turns the table on him and threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-Type monsters.... Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Andre Turn 1: Yusei Yusei draws "Max Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 4/1800/800) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Andre Andre draws "Playful Possum". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1, Andre's SPC: 0 → 1). Andre Normal Summons "Playful Possum" ( 2/800/600) in Attack Position. Since Yusei controls a monster whose ATK is higher then the ATK of "Playful Possum", Andre activates the effect of "Playful Possum" to destroy itself. Andre's hand contains two "Nimble Momongas", "Battle Instinct", and "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest". Since a Beast-Type monster Andre controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, he pays 1000 Life Points (Andre 4000 → 3000) in order to Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" ( 7/2600/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" attacks and destroys "Max Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 3200). Andre then sets two cards. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2, Andre's SPC: 1 → 2). Yusei then activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Junk Synchron" and "Chain Arrow") and send "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then activates another "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw two cards ("Shield Coat" and "Speed Spell - Vision Wind") and send "Speed Warrior" from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei's hand contains "Shield Coat", "Speed Spell - Vision Wind", "Chain Arrow", "Junk Synchron", "Shield Wing", and "Speed Spell - Final Attack". Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" ( 3/1300/500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" in order to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" ( 2/900/400) from the Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. Since Yusei controls a Tuner Monster, he Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" ( 2/800/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Speed Warrior" and "Quillbolt Hedgehog" with "Junk Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" ( 7/2300/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Quillbolt Hedgehog" was removed from the field, it is removed from play. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Archer" to remove "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from play until the End Phase. "Junk Archer" attacks directly, but Andre activates his face-down "Battle Instinct" in order to Special Summon "Nimble Momonga" ( 2/1000/100) from his hand in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Yusei uses "Junk Archer" to attack and destroy "Nimble Momonga" (Andre 3000 → 1700). Since "Nimble Momonga" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, increasing Andre's Life Points by 1000 (Andre 1700 → 2700) and allowing him to Special Summon two more "Nimble Momongas" ( 2/1000/100 for both) from his Deck in Defense Position. Yusei sets a card. On Yusei's End Phase, "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" ( 7/2600/1800) returns to the Field in Attack Position. Turn 4: Andre Andre draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3, Andre's SPC: 2 → 3). Andre then activates the second effect of "Playful Possum" in order to revive itself ( 2/800/600) in Attack Position. Andre then Tributes "Playful Possum" and one "Nimble Momonga" in order to Tribute Summon "Behemoth the King of All Animals" ( 7/2700/1500) in Attack Position. Since "Behemoth the King of All Animals" was Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Andre to return the two "Nimble Momongas" in his Graveyard to his hand. Andre's hand contains two "Nimble Momongas" and two copies of "Howl of the Wild". Andre then switches "Nimble Momonga" to Attack Position. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations *In the Japanese version, it's mentioned that Bolton turned himself in to Sector Security. In the dub, Rick tells Yusei and friends that he can't discuss the particulars of Bolton's situation. *When Bruno is talking about the team names and Jack punches him on the head twice, the dub version removes the punch, but keeps the sound effects and multi-colored screen, still implying that he hit him. *In the original version, when the team shows off their riding suits, Jack says he is not used to wearing his new clothes when he is used to his old ones, and Crow says that he is wearing the same clothes he wears all the time. In the dub, he says that Yusei and Crow's look like rodeo outfits and Crow replies that he modeled their suits after Jack's. Jack responds by saying that his suit bursts with style and theirs don't capture the "subtle nuances". Errors *When Yusei starts his second turn, a shot is used from when he later summons "Junk Synchron" as opposed to him drawing with quick cuts to shorten the dialogue and prevent the summoning from being seen. However, he can be seen holding the card and also playing it if you look closely. *In the English version, when Quillbolt Hedgehog is Special Summoned, its Attribute is Light, not Earth. Also when Yusei is summoning Junk Archer. he said that it was level 3 not level 2. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References